1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the mounting and the connection of flat screen displays such as CRT, LCD, PDP (Plasma Display Monitors) and other flat screen display devices and to the mounting and connection of video interphone monitors used in video interphone systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat screen display devices such as television receivers, PC displays and monitors are mounted on walls using brackets and holders for attaching the display devices at a distance such as 5 cm˜10 cm (2″˜4″) away from the wall, allowing for a space for the connection of cables and their connectors, such as power, video and audio connectors, to the device. The mounts, holders, fixtures and the cables behind the display device are visible and are non-pleasing to the interiors of apartments or offices were they are installed.
Display devices such as surface mounted video interphone monitors are firmly attached to the wall surface using screws or other fasteners. Other recess mounted video interphone monitors are attached to a back box (embedded into a wall) for recess mounting the video interphone monitors into the wall. In all such video interphone monitor units the cables are connected to terminals inside the video interphone device and its cover is secured by screws to the device itself or to the back box. The screws holding the device cover or the device itself to the back box are non-pleasing to the interior decoration and are objected by architects and interior designers. Moreover, to remove for servicing any of the prior art flat screen display devices and/or the video interphone monitors call for disconnection of the wires, cable and plugs and the mechanical disassembly of the device from the mounts, holders, fixtures, the wall and/or the back boxes, which is time consuming and cumbersome.